A Teen Against Hetalia and the 2p's
by MaderAnna14
Summary: I'm really bad at summarys so you'll just have to read it to find out *evil laughter*
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of the tardis materializing, I sat up in bed rubbing my eye lazily and zoned out for a minute...or twenty five, when I had gotten to the point of smashing my phone into tiny bits. Oh how I would have loved to have a mallet, but I don't have enough money to afford a new phone, and I don't wanna lose all the pictures, videos, and other precious data I have on there. After turning off that damned wake-up call, I looked at my calendar. Nothing planned, not a single thing, no new TV episodes to catch up on, just an empty page.

Groaning I shuffled to the kitchen and opened up the fridge and looked at what I had, when I remembered. I had been eating pizza and takeout since I haven't had enough time to restock it with moving out my sister. She was going to a college in Fiji or Japan to study..something...I can't remember what though...something biology...Marine...yeah, it was definitely Marine Biology. I pulled out my phone an ordered a medium sized cheese pizza and called my friend. She didn't pick up so I dressed in a white tank top, faded jeans with rips in them, and a red and black flannel. I was about to watch the best show ever, Hetalia, when the pizza boy knocking on my front door.

Snatching my wallet a walked to the front door, got my pizza, paid and flopped down in front of the TV (well I had a TV but it was used as a computer since I don't have cable) and logged in. When I logged in my Hulu homepage greeted me and I /instantly/ clicked on Hetalia and ran through my favorite episodes. It was perfect just me and the TV, nobody nagging me, nobody calling me. Wait...is my phone ringing? I took my phone out of my pocket and sure enough Kayla my bestie since middle school was calling, I logged in and put the phone up to my ear.

"Yo dude, 'sup" I said and she hesitated to answer like she was scared.  
"Um..." She started "I'm kinda in A LOT of trouble"  
"What kind of trouble" I stated slowly  
"It's hard to explain just get over here"  
"No problem dude, cuz' the hero always helps a damsel in distress" I ended the call mimicking America's laugh.

But seriously though what the hell did she do this time.

 **And there you have it, the first chapter of this beautiful story (or terrible...kinda hard to tell right now) comment, I would like to here your guy's input!** **. Or y'know wait for the next chapter to come out. Till next time my darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up in her driveway and tucked my sketchbook under my arm. I brought it because i'd done some new Hetalia sketches that I wanted to show her. As I stepped out I noticed that the inside of her house wasn't exactly quiet, I could hear people shouting and yelling. "probably Kayla's roommate having a party with all of her boyfriends" I mumbled, but something weird happened when I rang the door. Everyone was silent. I could here people running away, hushing each other, and some of them were still bickering with each other quietly. After what seemed like and eternity I heard Kayla say "come in!".

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and saw...Alfred? Oh god, I probably have...what was that term I used? ...right, I have Iggyidus. Alfred look at me disappointed "Bummer, I thought she would be cuter". I looked calmly back at him "and that lady's and gentlemen is why I'm moving to Canada once I graduate college" pushing by him I saw Kayla, she was looking at me funny. "So, what's sup dude?" she didn't answer. "C'mon you dragged over here what'd ya need help with" with this she snapped out of it and took a deep breath, probably coming to the conclusion that I was seeing things again "Y'know," she said putting a hand on my shoulder "You should turn around" and I did. Nothing new just the door, and imaginary Alfred. "what? What are you trying to show me?" I asked her now confused. "He's really there"...what? Who...there's nobody in front of me except Al- wait. "What? Your not pranking me again right." she nodded "Alright everybody you can come out now" she announced and suddenly countries were all around me. A bit much. "K-Kayla...this is a little much to take in one sitting" I whispered to her clutching her arm in a death grip. "We'll be a minute" she announced before dragged me down into hell...I mean her room.

"okay what did you need?" I asked her "I need you to take care of four of these countries, my roommate wants four of them gone." I forgot about her stupid stuck up roommate, whelp. I was defeated, "Fine" I thought for a moment what were by best choices if I didn't want my house to burned down to the ground "I guess I'll take Hungary, um Linch-" she cut me off my putting a finger up to my lips "I already chose them for you~" she announced. "Please tell me you didn't give me France" my skin crawled at the thought of living with that pervert "You'll see~" she sang as she practically skipped out of her room, dragging me along with her of course.

"Okay everyone, we're having a brief meeting so that Anna can take home four of you guys" she yelled as we got into the living room and they got into a nice c shape around us...it felt really uncomfortable, all of those countries looking at you all at once...so I distracted myself by seeing who was here okay Iggy, France \shudder\, Romano, Italy, and then my eyes locked on to a certain curl, Canada who was in the front seemed to be convinced that he was invisible to me. Ha! Guess again sucker! "So, Kayla, could you be the bestest friend in the world and give me Canada" I asked her giving her my best puppy dog eyes and she laughed "I was going to give him to you anyway!" I'm pretty sure I had the biggest grin on ever. I walked up to him and, to his surprise, grabbed him arm and dragged him /I think he was trying to figure out how I could see him/ over to Kayla when Kayla saw this she snorted and said "Annada" a ship name my little brother made with me and my favorite country, which I hated. So naturally I stuck out my tongue at her.

"So! Who wants to know who Georgia's top four Hetalia crushes are!" She said into an invisible mic, and it was at that moment that I realized that I would have given anything to die, right there, instead of facing the humiliation that I was about to. And if I wasn't clinging to Mattie for dear life I would have crumpled to the ground, he didn't seem to mind. Alfred was the first to speak "Georgia? Last time I checked he wasn't here so who's that?" I looked at the floor "that's my middle name..." Kayla cleared her throat and he shut up. "We'll start with number four..." no god please no "Alfred F Jones" he walked over to Kayla and I "I knew that the hero would be on the list!" He ruffled my short brown hair "Number three" Maybe if I pinch myself this will go away, nope and that one actually hurt "Antonio Fernández" I heard a ohonon, kesesese, and a frosososo, and he took his place next to Alfred "Second place!" this is the worst day of my life "Arthur Kirkland!" let's just say there was a brief argument between America and England..."And in first place is the one and only guy that really seemed to capture her heart, the one who she cosplays all the time as, drumroll please!" I couldn't believe it she said that he captured my heart, did not! He's just my favorite... "MATTEW WILLIAMS!" You know what, I'm probably never going to speak to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

You know what, I'm probably never going to speak to her again.

"Okay everyone that'll be all" she announced and everyone spread out except for he countries that were staying with me. I looked at them. How the hell was I supposed to pay for four guys, I can barely support myself with my income! My gaze hardened now that I realized that they were staring back at me "What the heck are looking at" I challenged but somebody didn't get the memo "I think we're looking at you chika" Spain piped up I rolled my eyes "It was a rhetorical question Antonio" I muttered before shoving my sketchbook into Kayla's chest. "Hey!" she shouted but she still tucked it under her arm "lock it in your safe, god knows what would happen if any of the countries got a hold on this" I told her and she nodded knowingly.

When we got into the driveway England immediately shouted "SHOTGUN!" and the war began between the countries and I.

-le time skip-

I felt terrible, I sat in the back...in the middle squished between Alfred and Antonio. Matthew was driving and Arthur was in shotgun, but it wasn't the sitting arrangements that bothered me, it was that fact that I was starting to get carsick. I had a cold stone gaze out the front window and I was taking deep breaths trying to see if it would pass but...it didn't. My breathing became labored and my stomach lurched forward, why does this happen to me now! I held my stomach and groaned now looking at the floor. Mattie was the first to notice.

"Anna? You alright, eh?" he said looking at me concerned through the rear view mirror. I nodded "yeah, I just feel a little carsick", England turned around to seat and looked at me "Is there anything that we can to help?" I thought for a moment "Actually, I think there's some medicine in the center console" he nodded and looked through it and handed me two pills and I swallowed them immediately gagging at the taste. "Bleh! That was disgusting!" wait, my medication that I take for car sickness was one of those strips that dissolve on your tongue... my eyes widened "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME!" I yelled at them they started to look blurry and distorted. Matthew opened his mouth to respond but I never got to hear it before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up gasping for breath, beads of sweat dripped from my face and glanced around...wait a sec I am in my room...how did they know where I live...that's creepy. I looked to my left and looked at my calendar it's was January 5th...2015? Wait that doesn't make sense it was just 2022. I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and i confirmed it... I was 14 again, or maybe I wasn't 21 in the first place, wait! Before I come to conclusions I need more evidence!

I went around the house and confirmed it, this was the house that I lived in when I was in high school...which means...a that was all... _a dream_? Weird, I've never had a dream that seemed so real before. I ran / slid across the wood floors to my room and flopped onto my bed and decided to figure out what in the name of maple hockey happened during my dream, but dreams aren't three chapters wrong! ...oops...I broke the fourth wall...hang on...lemme fix it...no? I just broke it more? Okay... Imma just...look at hetalia meps.

Before I knew it, it was 10:00 pm so I put on my pajama's, white and black plaid sweat pants, my red hoodie with a large white maple leaf printed in the middle, and socks that had Quebec's flag printed on them and flopped down on my bed and snuggled underneath the covers and fell asleep. I'll figure out what happened sometime or another.

When I woke up I could immediately sense the tension in the house so I quietly crept out of my room and into the living room. In there my mom were taking frantically to each other kinda whisper yelling. So I eaves dropped on their conversation, and my eyes widened. "Well were are they right now?" my dad asked and my mom responded "No less than a 15 minutes walk away, you should get your gun out of the safe" he nodded and walked over to the gun safe and loaded his pistol with hollow tipped bullets. I leaned forward and he spun around the gun aimed at he, when he saw me he lowered the gun and his face softened "hey Anna, what are you doing up, it's 1 in the morning?" I swallowed "uhhh" I gotta think of something quick! "I couldn't sleep so I came out here for a glass of water, and I heard you and mom taking . What's going on?" I stood up straight and looked at him confused. He sighed and walked over to me and ruffled my hair looking into my eyes and smiled softly "Nothing gets past you huh?" I smiled back to him and he glanced at mom and she nodded and he nodded back.

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you what's going on" he sat me down on the couch "You can't tell you brother or sister what's going on they, okay?" I nodded. "there's two shooters that are running from police, they are armed to the teeth, last time they were spotted was an hour ago and just a five teen minute's walk from here." deep in the back of the head the word '2p Select' flashed and I almost asked what the shooters looked like but my dad continued talking "Now, I don't want you to feel alarmed in any way so just know that between here and there are hundreds of houses so us encountering them would be a very low chance" I nodded slowly and got up "okay, I won't tell Abby or Bryson" I walked to my room and fell back asleep just in time to hear a couple choppers circling overhead.

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP EVERYBODY! Okay, I am soooo sorry I haven't been updating a lot I've just been fighting a battle with writers block , also I'm gonna try to do longer chapters but, please, comment, and vote, and stuff...ya'know. But I couldn't resist wrighting this chapter because right now there are two shooters on the loose and last time they were spotted was a 15 minutes walk from me. And I'm not going to school cause they'll just put me in lockdown so lucky you! I might release another chapter or two!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and rubbed my eye and pulled my hand away from my face. When it occurred to me, my hand was now smudged with black eyeliner, which means I forgot to wash off the makeup I had been wearing. I got out of bed and re-made it before walking into Abby and I's jack and jill bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a hooker from hell! My hair was greasy and all knotted up, and my makeup was smeared all over my face. So , I took a shower.

 **~~~ Time Skip Brought to you by ... who? ~~~**

When I got out, I just put back on my pajamas and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table and ate some pancakes that mom had made and watched the news for a bit. It was talking about the weather, traffic, and such. Then it took a turn to the three shooters that were still on the loose, I choked on my food when it showed what their faces looked like. It was Matt, Allen, and Oliver! I glanced around nervously, my mind boggled. What if they're after me! I'm so screwed! My twin walked into the room and I smiled at her "Good morning Abby!" she didn't respond because she was reading a textbook on Marine Biology.

The rest of the day went by slowly, mostly we just hung around all day on our electronics. I only came out of my room when I wanted to eat or drink some water, so yeah. It was very boring. I was about to go to bed when I noticed something. A pink and blue cupcake on my dresser, I slowly walked over to it and looked at the note written on it.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _Megan made you a cupcake. Enjoy!_

 _-Abby._

Immediately I found it suspicious. **1**. Megan makes little cupcakes not this big. **2**! She never frosts them. **3**! Abby would either eat it or! Give it to me by handing it to me. **4**! This was not Abby's handwriting. This, had Oliver written all over it. In case they were nearby or something and could hear me, I yelled "Nice try Oliver! Better luck next time!" and picked up the cupcake and threw it away in the kitchen. Just as a precaution, I put a knife under my pillow before going to bed.

I woke up with a start, I looked at my clock, it was 11:00 pm. I glanced around my room really uneasy and I was able to pick up something. There was a silhouette of a man near the doorway of my bedroom, he probably thought that he was unseen. I looked at his height thinking it could be one of my siblings. No, it wasn't. The person was too tall to be my brother, and too short to be my sister or my parents. I decided not to raise any alarm and go back to bed, but before I drifted asleep I heard the person walk out of the room.

I woke up again, this time 2:00 am! Dammit who's bothering me this time! I grabbed the knife and ran over, turning on the lights and I checked every crook a cranny of my room to make sure nothing was in here. I froze. I thought I heard something... I stood still to see if it would come again, and it did! There was a soft knock at my window. I turned out the lights again so that I could see outside, I moved the large canvas I was working on away from the window, black out curtains that were there, and peered out side. It was a full moon out so I could practically see everything clearly. I yelped and fell backwards when I face popped up on the other side of the glass I got up again and looked at it. It was Allen ... wait. He was mouthing something. I tilted my head to the side. What was he saying. He groaned and rolled his eyes and pointed to the lock on . me window I took a step closer to him, he was standing on a ladder to get to my bedroom (A / N: Okay, Anna's house is on a hill so part of it is on the ground the part of it is suspended in the air.) I took a sharpie and wrote on a note 'Okay, I am going to unlock and open the window. If you try to get into my room I WILL stab you.' I put the note against the glass and he read it and nodded. Hesitantly I grabbed my knife and put it in my pocket and opened the window.

"Okay Al, what do ya want" His eyes widened when I said his name "How did you-" I interrupted him "That's not really important at this moment, what do you want" He looked hard at me and focused "I can 't ... remember" I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked "Hey doll, I might remember if you kiss m-" I shoved him sending him and the ladder he was standing on toppling down resulting in a loud crashing noise. I leaned out the window and looked down at him with an innocent smile "Good Night~." I closed the window once more and locked it. I drew the curtains once more and went to bed.

I got up once again at 5:00 Am, okay this I am really getting sick of this, just let me sleep god dammit. I sat up ready to yell at who was there when I had been ignorant enough NOT to notice the goddamn person watching me sleep at the end of the bed. And before I could even react that person had pinned me down. Wait..no ... that's not right ... that person is still sitting and the foot of my bed...then what was pinning me...I looked up to be greeted by a snarling polar bear "Fan freaking tastic" I muttered causing the person to chuckle. So I glared daggers at him eventually he said "Kuma get off of her, she's not gonna harm us." 'Kuma' growled at me but moved away. Hang on if that was Kuma, then the person must be Matt. I sat up and looked at him and it confirmed my suspicions. "Okay, I'm going to ask you the same question that Allen asked me. What do you want?" He raised an eyebrow at me but answered Well, we heard aboot you when eaves dropping one of out counterpart's meetings and decided to check what they were talking aboot." I nodded, but I had my suspicions, I mean, Oliver left a cupcake. "And you're probably here to kidnap me or something" he smirked at this "well are not you smart chickadee" and before I could react he pulled out a hockey stick that he had hidden under my bed and everything went black.

 **And that is a Wrap! So, I'm gonna be kinda busy because I'm going ice skating tomorrow and I'm gonna be busy Sunday so I'm not gonna update a bit. So comment, I would love to hear you opinions and what typos I have and such. Well. Hasta La Pasta ~!**


End file.
